Portable electronic devices, including wireless telephony devices such as cellular telephones, are powered by an electrochemical battery cell or battery, for short. The battery is electrically connected to the electronic circuitry of the portable electronic device by way of a connection apparatus. The connection apparatus includes a housing enclosing the battery and a housing enclosing the electronic circuitry. The housings employ reciprocal mating features for attachment and detachment of the battery to and from the electronic circuitry. Such removability is important as it permits replacement of batteries that have become discharged via operation of the electronic circuitry. Examples of known battery connection apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/010,101 by Stone et al., entitled "Battery Attachment Apparatus," filed on Jan. 21, 1998 and assigned to Motorola, Inc.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,088 by Castaneda et al., entitled "Battery Cradle," issued on Jul. 25, 1995 and assigned to Motorola, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,194 by Liautaud et al., entitled "Housing For a Battery Operated Transceiver," issued on Jul. 30, 1985.
To remain competitive in the portable electronic device market, manufacturers must continually work towards miniaturization of such devices. In any effort to reduce the thickness of the devices, batteries are made thinner. As a result, a need has arisen for a new battery connection apparatus capable of accommodating a thin battery without sacrificing the thickness reduction earned by the thin battery.